Arbre à drabble Gintama
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Gintama.
1. Chapter 1

Héhéhé... Je continue ma fournée de recueils de l'arbre à drabbles... Et vu que je suis pas chiante, je continue de faire d'autres fandoms, dont... Gintama.

Gintama, c'est juste la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée en 2013. Je n'ai jamais autant retrouvé le sourire qu'avec cet anime, je suis tout simplement malade de ces personnages, de leurs conneries à deux balles, et de ces arcs sérieux... indescriptibles.

Bref, c'est pour cette raison que les drabbles me sont venus tous seuls... Ils ont été faits sur l'arbre à drabble de drakys, dont le lien est sur mon profil, et dont voici les règles :

À partir du drabble de départ, chaque nouveau drabble doit commencer par la dernière phrase/le(s) dernier(s) mot(s). Vous pouvez au besoin changer ponctuation, temps de verbe, etc.  
Par exemple, si la dernière phrase est 'Il savait que c'était idiot.', le début du prochain drabble pourrait être 'Idiot(e)' ou 'Elle savait que c'était idiot' ou 'C'est idiot'. N'importe quelle variation qui vous arrange. C'est aussi parfaitement acceptable de jouer avec les sons pour reprendre une fin (taché - tâchez, sot - sceau, seau, péché - pêcher).  
Par contre, vous ne pouvez ___pas_ ajouter ou soustraire des mots ! Faites attention, l'idée de l'arbre, c'est de reprendre le plus fidèlement possible le dernier mot/la dernière phrase du drabble précédent.  
Les drabbles doivent faire 100 mots (+/- 15 mots).

Petite précision : seul le premier drabble n'a pas été écrit lors de l'arbre qui vient de se terminer, mais au précédent.

Disclaimer à Hideaki Sorachi, ce grand malade, mon gorille préféré après Kondo.

Bref, assez parlé, et HAVE A GOOD READ! Et vive Gintama!

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Sougo (Gintoki/Sadaharu) – PG-13**

« C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar! se lamenta Hijikata.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hijikata-san? intervint Sougo qui passait par là, son bazooka sur l'épaule. Si vous voulez vous suicider, pas de soucis, je vous aide.

– Mais ta gueule! C'est pas possible, vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui! »

Son capitaine haussa un sourcil :

« Quoi? Le Yorozuya vous a plaqué?

– Non!

– Alors quoi?

– Quand je me suis réveillé, son énorme clébard blanc avait bouffé toute ma réserve de mayo! »

Okita haussa un sourcil. Il pouvait lui exploser la gueule, là, maintenant?

* * *

**Gintama – Le Shinsengumi/Gintoki – PG-13**

« Je vous dit qu'on doit le laisser pioncer!

– M-M-Mais Toushi...C'est la première fois que je peux le toucher sans qu'il me mange la main!

– Et alors!? Quand on est en pleine infiltration, on câline pas les clébards!

– Expliquez-nous au moins ce qu'on fait dans l'appart du patron! chuchota Yamazaki.

– On est là pour placer des caméras et coincer Katsura la prochaine fois qu'il montre sa gueule ici. »

Soudain, la porte coulissa, montrant un Gintoki à moitié endormi, qui laissa planer son regard de poisson sur les membres du Shinsengumi à plat-ventre dans son salon. Après un long silence, Sougo leva la main :

« C'est la faute d'Hijikata. »

* * *

**Gintama – Les Yorozuya – PG-13**

« Fais gaffe, Gin-chan, y'a des poissons volants dans la rue.

– Ah bon? Et ils volent vers où?

– Je sais pas, en tout cas ça schlingue depuis ce matin! »

Gintoki s'effondra sur son canapé :

« Bon, bah on y peut rien. On attend que ça passe.

– Gin-san, intervint Shinpachi. Tu ne vas rien faire?

– Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Je suis nul à Lake Master, je pourrais pas les pêcher pour qu'on les bouffe ce soir!

– En fait, ils ont visiblement prit en cible toutes les échoppes à Parfaits. »

Lentement, les pupilles du samouraï s'écarquillèrent, il prit son sabre, et sortit, l'air plus furieux que jamais.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Sensuelle, cette parade amoureuse, ça vient de tes origines babouins?

– Oooh, Oogushi-kun, soupira Gintoki, ses joues roses renseignant sur son taux d'alcoolémie. Ne me fais pas croire que tu comprends les choses des grandes personnes...

– J'ai ton âge, tête de brosse à chiottes, répliqua Hijikata, prenant une gorgée de plus de saké, accoudé au comptoir.

– Ouiii, mais je sais la vérité, Toushi! répliqua le samouraï avec un grand sourire. Le démoniaque Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi n'est qu'un p'tit puceau! »

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, le Yorozuya éclata de rire dans un grand BWAHAHA!, tandis que l'autre sortait son katana de son fourreau, les joues rouges, en hurlant qu'il allait ''buter ce permanenté!''.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Katsura/Kagura – PG-13**

Il sourit radieusement en se tournant vers lui.

« Bonjour, Gintoki. »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Kagura, pointant du doigt leur visiteur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?

– J'sais pas. »

Il dévisagea une nouvelle fois Katsura, parqué sur son canapé, puis haussa les épaules, l'ignorant.

« HEY! Gintoki, attends, ne pars pas comme ça! Rejoins-moi, comme avant, dans le Joui!

– Heeey, Kagura, les promos sur le lait fraise finissent quand?

– Ne m'ignore pas, Gintoki! Edo a besoin de toi!

– Hier, répondit la Yato.

– Et meeeerde. ...et pourquoi y'a des Jump dans l'entrée?

– Je suis pas un Jump, je suis Katsura! »

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Sougo (Gintoki/Katsura) – PG-13**

« Avouez que c'est lui que vous espionniez.

– Et pour quoi faire? J'en ai rien à foutre du permanenté. Et puis, il a qu'à arrêter de se foutre dans des affaires louches, continua de marmonner Hijikata pour lui-même, oubliant la présence de Okita. _Ancien_ Shiroyasha, _ancien_ Joui, mon cul, ouais, vu comment Katsura est toujours planqué chez lui... si c'est bien un citoyen ''modèle'', bah ça veut dire que c'est juste un gros gay qui doit se faire Katsura tous les vendredi soirs! »

Sougo, pour la première fois de sa vie, parut terrifié en entendant ce que disait son supérieur.

« Soit vous êtes jaloux, soit vous êtes complètement barge... »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« _Valeureux samouraï solitaire qu'il fut, Gin-san choisît ce moment-là pour sortir son katana, tranchant en deux l'irréductible bête affamée et malveillante qui cherchait à troubler la paix du calme quartier de Kabuki-_

– Ohéohéohé! T'arrêtes deux secondes tes conneries! cria Hijikata, se levant et faisant tomber sa chaise. Je t'ai pas demandé un roman, mais de me dire pour quelle raison t'as tranché en deux le Prince de la planète Gélaflaimdeuchershéinon!

– J'allais y venir, j'te signale! Hum, je reprend... _de Kabukichô où elle tentât d'aspirer tous ses habitants dans un trou noir de merde-_

– Arrête avec ta narration! Encore un subjonctif et tu finis en taule! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« J'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on en arrive là!

– C'est pourtant de ta faute si on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

– TOUSHI! répliqua Gintoki, d'une voix fluette faussement outrée. Que tu es grossier, je vais te laver la bouche au savon!

– Nan mais oh, t'es pas ma mère! Là, j'te signale que c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'on est coincés dans un ascenseur!

– T'avais qu'à pas péter le tableau de bord avec ton katana!

– T'avais qu'à garder tes mains dans tes poches! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata/le Shinsengumi – PG**

Une autre, et encore une autre... C'était la quatrième voiture de patrouille qu'il voyait défiler, et il haussa un sourcil, avant de bâiller. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Gintoki marmonna, restant accoudé à sa fenêtre :

« T'as dit à tes collègues que tu prenais ta journée?

– Bah oui, répondit Hijikata en venant se poster à ses côtés, les yeux sur la rue.

– Et t'as dit avec _qui _tu la passais?

– Bien sûr que non, il manquerait plus que ces crétins sachent pour nous! » L'argenté lui adressa une grimace. « Pourquoi?

– Parce que visiblement, ils patrouillent dans le quartier pour te trouver et le découvrir... »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata/Shinpachi/Kagura/Okita – PG-13**

« Quoi!? T'aimes pas les cookies!? manqua s'étouffer Gintoki.

– Nan, répliqua sèchement Hijikata. Ça fait grossir.

– HEY! J'suis pas gros!

– En tout cas, tu manges comme un gros.

– Toi, avec ta mayo, la ramène pas!

– Quess'tadit connard? Tu dis encore une fois du mal de la mayo et j'te bute! »

Shinpachi cilla, observant la discussion de sourd de ces deux cons qui prétendaient être adultes. Il fit couler son regard vers Okita et Kagura, qui s'étaient lancés dans un concours du plus gros mangeur de junk food.

Non, en fait, peu importait l'âge, il était sûrement le seul personnage saint d'esprit dans ce manga.

* * *

**Gintama – Les Yorozuya/Catherine (Otose) – PG-13**

« Ça fonctionne? demanda Shinpachi.

– ...nan, marmonna Gintoki, parqué devant sa télé, à attendre que le courant revienne.

– Sale disjoncteur, j'vais te ravaler ta face! gueula Kagura.

– Toi tu bouges pas, tu risques pas d'arranger les choses!

– Gin-san, t'as payé la facture d'électricité, j'espère?

– Bah oui, c'est la priorité, même!

– Plutôt que de payer le loyer? marmonna Shinpachi.

– Gin-chan, y'a Catherine qui nous fait coucou depuis la rue, et elle a une pince à la main.

– C'est la vieille qui est derrière tout ça! » le samouraï se rua vers la fenêtre : « Rends-nous la téloche, sale garce! Tes oreilles qui puent le roquefort! »

* * *

**Gintama – Kondo/Yamazaki/Katsura – PG-13**

« Saleté! Tu vas crever, ouais!? gueulait le Commandant du Shinsengumi, en appuyant fortement sur les boutons de sa manette.

– Oh, vous jouez en ligne, Kondo-san? demanda Yamazaki qui passait par là.

– Ouais, contre un salaud qui s'amuse à imiter mon nom! Il va prendre cher! »

Et aussitôt, il tapa dans le chat :

_''Tu verra, Fruit Punch Samurai G, je vais te battre, et récupérer le droit de posséder ce pseudo!''_

_''Je suis pas Fruit Punch Samurai G, je suis Katsura!''_

Les deux membres du Shinsengumi se figèrent, les yeux grand ouverts. Parfois, ils se demandaient si le chef du Joui se foutait de leur gueule ou bien était complètement con.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Tu es... incroyable. »

Le samouraï sourit de toutes ses dents, se couchant sur le côté pour faire face à Hijikata, ravi d'entendre ceci venant d'un homme d'habitude avare de compliments.

« Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. C'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Toushiro ne releva même pas l'autosatisfaction évidente dans la voix de Gintoki, encore trop dans le cirage à cause du plaisir précédemment ressenti.

« C'est pas possible que ce soit ta première fois... continua Hijikata, fixant béatement le plafond.

– Ah bah non. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, revenant soudainement à lui, mais Gintoki le calma rapidement.

« T'inquiète pas, t'es mon premier mec, soit pas jaloux. »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Dans une cabine d'essayage? T'es malade!?

– Alleeeez, Oogushi-kun, fais pas ta pucelle... On a fait pire : dans le parc, sous la table à dango-

– N'importe quoi! »

Gintoki se figea, cillant lentement, avant de se prendre le menton, et de hocher la tête :

« Ah, oui, ça, c'était un rêve... mais on le fera plus tard.

– Fais ça autant que tu veux dans tes rêves, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans la vraie vie!

– Roh, t'es pas drôle!

– J'suis policier, j'te rappelle, et l'exhibitionnisme est condamné!

– Porter un sabre aussi, et tu ne m'as pourtant toujours pas arrêté... » rappela-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

**Gintama – Les Yorozuyas – PG-13**

« Mon trésor, mon One Piece à moi, je l'ai enfin trouvé! » s'exclamait Gintoki, gesticulant comme une fille à la veille des soldes.

Shinpachi lui lança un regard perplexe, tandis que Kagura restait face la téloche, à manger du sukonbu devant son soap de 15h.

« Tu es encore allé voir des hôtesses? gronda l'adolescent.

– Bien sûr que non! Encore mieux! J'ai trouvé, dans un forêt pas loin, une maison ENTIEREMENT EN SUCRERIES! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, cillant lentement.

« C'est pas bon Gin-chan! s'écria soudainement Kagura.

– Elle a raison, tu ne dois pas y aller, c'est dangereux!

– Ouais, tu vas vraiment finir obèse! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Kondo/Hijikata – PG**

« Il n'a pas changé, selon moi. »

Kondo marchait aux côtés du Yorozuya, Toushiro et Sougo se trouvant quelques mètres devant eux. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, Gintoki sourcilla en l'entendant rire.

« Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi... et je peux te dire que si, Toushi à changé.

– Ah bon?

– Il a un regard différent d'avant. Même quand il était avec Mitsuba-dono, je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux... »

Le samourai ne dit rien, gardant ses yeux sur Hijikata qui commençait à sortir son katana de son fourreau, vers Okita et son bazooka.

« ...et je crois bien qu'ils apparaissent uniquement quand il est avec toi. »

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

C'est parti pour une seconde raflée de drabbles, très concentrée sur Gintoki et Hijikata, parce que ces deux-là sont de sacrés déconneurs. Et quand je dis que c'est concentré sur eux, ça signifie GinHiji.

Maiiiis, un gros truc important à dire, c'est que... Y'A DU ANGST.

Ouais, c'est étonnant, vu que c'est du Gintama, c'est censé être rigolade, confettis, et humour bien politiquement correct. Y'en a. Mais à la fin, après avoir écrit un seul drabble en parlant de Shiroyasha, j'ai été emportée... et voilà le résultat.

Disclaimer à Hideaki Sorachi, le grand malade qui nous rend tous aussi fous que lui.

Have a good read!

* * *

**Gintama – Shinpachi/Kagura/Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

Son pauvre cerveau meurtri ne fonctionnerait plus jamais de la même manière. C'était définitif.

Il était entré, prêt à faire le ménage, et avait croisé Kagura, des cernes sous les yeux.

« Ils ont fait du bruit toute la nuit... » qu'elle avait dit.

Et là, si sa surprise avait déjà été de mise en apprenant que son patron avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant le battant de la chambre principale se pousser. Que derrière il y avait quelqu'un portant le kimono blanc de Gin-san. Mais que cette personne était Hijikata-san.

« Espèce de con, je t'avais de pas sortir, tu vas traumatiser les gosses! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Cochon... » dit-il avec un sourire se voulant aguicheur.

Hijikata cille, figé sur place par l'horreur.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

– Tu es vraiment un petit pervers... m'enfermer dans ta prison, et venir profiter de moi, huuum... C'est excitant. »

Il rougit à la vitesse lumière, et pointe un index accusateur vers le Yorozuya, gueulant :

« TA GUEULE! Et pis t'es enfermé parce que tu conduisais en état d'ivresse, tu l'as pigé, ça!? Alors arrête de faire le malin!

– Oooh, s'il te plaît, Hijikata-kyuuun, vient sur ton cheval blanc me libérer de ma prison dorée! »

Le brun jure, et tourne les talons. Il reviendra le libérer quand Gintoki aura cuvé.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Shinpachi (Hijikata) – PG-13**

« Tu as le numéro de Hijikata-san! glapit Shinpachi, ayant dans ses mains le téléphone portable de Gin-san.

– Mais non, c'est Oogushi-kun, tu sais bien, Oogushi-kun, répondit le samouraï.

– Prends-moi pour un con, vas-y, gronda le brun à lunettes. Pourquoi tu as son numéro?

– Aaaaah, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu Oogushi-kun... Et je suis un délinquant gentleman, pourquoi aurais-je le numéro d'un policier! Réfléchis, Pattsuan, réfléchis.

– Alors pourquoi Oogushi-kun t'envoie un mail te demandant de vous retrouver au QG du Shinsengumi? »

Gintoki reste silencieux une seconde, puis reprend son portable pour se barrer en courant.

« C'est pas poli de fouiller dans les affaires des adultes! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

Hijikata est si facile à manipuler, c'en est déconcertant. Deux piques, une attaque envers la mayonnaise, et HOP! le brun est parti.

Le problème, c'est que cette fois, Gintoki est peut-être allé un chouilla trop loin. Revoilà les menottes. Sauf que Tôshiro n'est pas en surveillance et compte vraiment le foutre en taule.

Et, même s'il a quelques potes là-bas, le JUMP sort demain, alors pas question d'y aller! Donc Gintoki décide d'utiliser ses talents naturels pour la séduction afin qu'Hijikata le laisse partir.

Et quand le samouraï veut quelque chose, il l'obtient... surtout quand i la clé une partie de jambes en l'air, en pleine ruelle, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Shinpachi/Hijikata (Otae) – PG-13**

« J'ai pas envie qu'Hijikata se moque de moi! geint Gintoki, ou plutôt Paako.

– On s'en fiche, c'est pour aider ma sœur!

– Ouiiiii, mais toi, y'a pas ton plan cul dans la salle, Pachie!

– Rien à foutre! T'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'il te reconnaisse pas! »

Le brun à lunettes pousse la porte, et assume son rôle d'hôtesse. Gintoki, lui, s'avance péniblement vers les membres du Shinsengumi, et demande, d'une voix excessivement fluette :

« D-Du Don Peri, messieurs les gendarmes?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous déguisé, le permanenté? »

Gintoki se fige, prend un grand sourire emprunté à Otae, et écrase la tête d'Hijikata contre le mur.

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Gintoki – PG-13**

Cette pulsion, qui prend part de lui, il la hait. C'est comme si une autre personne, Shiroyasha, prenait sa place. Mais Gintoki ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne laisserait pas ses proches périr à nouveau. Il ne laisserait personne lui voler sa famille.

Mais alors qu'ils sont l'un contre l'autre, dans les draps, et qu'Hijikata veut en apprendre sur lui, il se ferme.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

– Parce que.

– Soit pas con, Gintoki! »

Il inspira, et siffla :

« Dis ce que tu faisais avant le Shinsengumi, avant de l'ouvrir. »

Oui, il déteste cette partie de lui, ce Shiroyasha qui le pousse à blesser ceux qu'il aime.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata (Okita) – PG-13**

« Bien entendu que ce n'était pas moi! Je suis un conducteur modèle! J'ai toujours mon casque, et je respecte PARFAITEMENT les limites de vitesse. C'est moi la victime!

– Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui te retrouves en salle d'interrogatoire? gronda Hijikata, ses dents serrées sur sa cigarette.

– C'est la faute d'Okita! Ce sale sadique n'a pas posé de questions, il m'a foutu en taule! »

Le brun dévisagea longuement Gintoki, déglutissant discrètement en voyant le torse du samouraï derrière son haut désormais foutu, et son kimono à moitié défait. Finalement, il sortit, les joues rouges, marmonnant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Sougo/Gintoki – PG-13**

Le regard dangereux d'Okita aurait dû l'alerter sur ce que ce petit insolent préparait comme sale coup. Alors qu'il se rendait sur les lieux d'un crime, dont l'avait averti Sougo par sa radio, il ne perdit pas son temps à se demander pourquoi il était le seul du Shinsengumi à s'y rendre. C'était connu que ces crétins étaient toujours à la bourre.

Quand il ne vit aucun attroupement autour dudit l'entrepôt, il commença à se poser des questions. Mais elles s'évanouirent quand il aperçut une Vespa bien connue.

Et voilà, maintenant il se retrouvait enfermé dans ce hangar, avec cet abruti de Yorozuya, les derniers mots de son subordonné étant « baisez bien. »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Je suis un homme, un vrai et pas une putain de bonne femme ou une tapette avec des idées tordues!

– Ooooh, comme tu y vas, Oogushi-kun. Je disais juste que tu serais mignon avec un yukata pour femme, et je sais que tu adooorerais ça!

– Non, c'est pas vrai! Et je m'appelle pas Oogushi-kun!

– Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis, j'en suis tout retourné!

– Ta gueule! »

Gintoki partit dans un rire tonitruant, et finit son dango, s'en allant en chantonnant. Que c'était bon d'énerver le brun...

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

Alors que le vice-commandant le plaquait contre le mur de sa chambre, Gintoki savait qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela, en tout cas de son point de vue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hijikata-kun...? Tu ne sais pas comment on fait?

– La ferme, Yorozuya. » gronda le brun, la voix rauque.

Un sourire aguicheur apparut sur le visage du samouraï, qui se pencha, venant murmurer à l'oreille de Tôshiro :

« Montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire... Monsieur le policier. »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun lie ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« Plus un mot, abruti, ou je te découpe en morceaux! »

Un air de défi sur le visage, Gintoki s'esclaffa, sortant son sabre en bois du fourreau de sa ceinture.

« Ha, c'est ce qu'on verra... Approche donc, Toushi, que te foute une bonne raclée! »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent une seconde, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Malheureusement, ce qui était au début un beau combat de sabre se transforma bientôt en concours de ''qui serait le plus fourbe'', avec divers tirage de cheveux, et coups de pieds bien placés.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

La douleur le fit se ressaisir, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il les rouvrit.

Hijikata était tombé par hasard sur le Yorozuya pendant qu'il enquêtait sur un groupe de partisans du Joui, et ils avaient fini malgré eux à se battre contre les rônins. Mais, en voulant empêcher l'un d'eux d'atteindre le dos de Gintoki, il s'était pris un coup de katana à travers le torse.

Et, maintenant que sa conscience lui revenait, il voyait Gintoki en pleine bataille. Et un frisson de peur le parcourut, quand il vit ses yeux emplis de rage, et le sang qui tâchait ses cheveux argentés.

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Shiroyasha – PG-13 – 1/2**

Le temps passait, et Hijikata reconnaissait de moins en moins l'habituel emmerdeur liseur de JUMP. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, où chaque rônin tombait comme une mouche, ensanglanté, l'impression de voir un démon à l'œuvre chatouillait le ventre de Hijikata.

« Arrête, Gintoki! » hurla-t-il soudain.

Le samouraï se figea, le katana prit à un des morts à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son adversaire, tremblant.

« Vous osez attaquer un homme dans le dos... souffla-t-il, ignorant Hijikata. Où est passé le bushido? »

Et, alors qu'il allait trancher la tête de l'homme terrifié, une main attrapa son poignet.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13 – 2/2**

Un main attrapa son poignet. Et Gintoki entendit, derrière le sifflement que provoquait sa fureur sourde, une voix grave :

« Stop, Gintoki. Ça suffit.

– Lâche-moi, il mérite de crever.

– Alors laisse la police s'en charger. »

Gintoki, baissant la tête, tira sur son poignet.

« Te fous pas de moi! Ils ont essayé de te tuer!

– Et ils paieront pour leurs crimes. Mais pas de ta main. Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau. Tu n'as plus à le faire. »

A contre-cœur, il lâcha son sabre. Et, tandis que le brun s'occupait de menotter les survivants, et d'appeler des renforts, il entendit un scooter s'éloigner.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

Exprimer pleinement sa colère, c'était ce qu'avait prévu Hijikata. Mais, dès que Gintoki avait poussé le battant, celle-ci s'était évanouie. Car les cernes, et le regard empli de honte du Yorozuya lui faisaient mal au cœur.

Passant une main derrière son crâne, et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Gintoki marmonna :

« Pourquoi t'es là? C'est pas moi qui ai cassé le distributeur, c'est le distributeur qui m'est rentré dedans-

– J'men fous. Laisse-moi entrer.

– Pourquoi tu rentres pas roupiller? Je dormais, moi.

– On doit causer. »

Gintoki étrécit ses yeux, mais après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, s'écarta pour laisser entrer le vice-commandant.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG – 1/3**

« Discutons.

– Et de quoi? grogna Gintoki, refermant la porte de sa chambre, seul endroit où il saurait que Kagura ne viendrait pas fouiner.

– De ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure. »

Il aurait bien voulu répondre à côté, et ainsi faire rager le policier, jusqu'à qu'il décide de partir. Mais à la place, il alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre, dévisageant le brun.

« Il s'est passé que j'ai pas supporté de voir ces mecs oser attaquer une connaissance dans le dos. C'est si surprenant? »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13 – 2/3**

« Nan, mais dès qu'on attaque quelqu'un que tu connais, tu te mets à tuer tout le monde, tu vas me dire? s'énerva Hijikata. Me dis pas de conneries, c'est pas juste ne pas l'avoir supporté, c'est devenir fou! On aurait dit-

– Un démon? »

Les poings serrés, le brun acquiesça. Et Gintoki poursuivit :

« Tu sais très bien qui j'étais. Et d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de ne pas encore avoir été tué, alors que le Shinsengumi a découvert que j'étais un ancien Joui.

– Parce qu'on te connaît, crétin! Le problème, génie, c'est que ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est justement pas le toi que je connais! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13 – 3/3**

« Je connais le Yorozuya qui passe son temps à se foutre dans des merdes, l'incapable qui bouffe que des parfaits. Mais je connais pas ce mec qui tue de sang froid, ce démon, comme tu dis, qui visiblement a autrefois fait rage sur les champs de bataille. »

Gintoki resta tête baissée, et déglutit.

« Et c'est bel et bien autrefois. Maintenant, c'est derrière moi.

– Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est bel et bien d'avoir vu que ce n'était pas tout le temps le cas. »

Il s'esclaffa, et s'approcha de Hijikata, un sourcil haussé :

« Toi, tu t'inquiètes? Première nouvelle. »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG**

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il n'y avait plus de limites. C'est pour ça que lorsque le Vice-commandant ne trouva plus rien à dire, Gintoki s'approcha, et vint embrasser ces lèvres qui lui avaient dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Hijikata se détacha brusquement de lui, et souffla, gardant ses mains dans les cheveux argentés :

« Ça t'arrive souvent, de perdre prise comme ça? »

Gintoki, les yeux baissés vers les lèvres qui l'attiraient un peu plus chaque seconde, murmura, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Uniquement quand on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime. »


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Me revoilà avec l'arbre à drabble, pour une plus petite fournée, certes, mais je l'espère savoureuse ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'angst du dernier chapitre m'est passée, cette fois-ci je ne fais que dans l'humoristique, excepté pour un drabble. Le reste est certaines fois du GinHiji, mais j'ai aussi intégré d'autres personnages de l'immense cast qui compose Gintama.

D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi tenu à reprendre le plein de références qu'il y a dans ce manga, donc voici quelques infos pour suivre :

Twilight Princess, c'est un des jeux Zelda sortis sur Wii (mon premier et préféré). Gintoki galère sur le passage des statues, et ceux qui ont joué compatiront avec lui pour cette énigme tout bonnement horriblement difficile et longue.

Il y a aussi Evangelion, pour cela je rappelle que le seiyû du Madao de service est aussi celui de Ikari Gendô dans Eva, d'où la référence.

Aussi, pour finir, un des drabbles semble peut-être un peu sorti de nulle part, c'est parce que je me suis amusée à continuer le drabble Gintama d'une autre participante ^^ Si vous cherchez un peu dans l'arbre, vous pourrez trouver duquel je parle.

Gintama appartient à Hideaki Sorachi, ce rêveur de pains au fromage, qui d'ailleurs (mais chut, secret) fait son apparition dans ces drabbles.

**Have a good read!**

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata/Okita/Kagura – PG-13**

« Eh! Ôte tes salles pattes de mon... Ah! »

Gintoki, intrigué par le son qu'avait émis Hijikata, qui n'était pas du plaisir, mais bel et bien de la surprise, tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Et un frisson le parcourut quand il vit un grand sourire sadique, et un air totalement totalement blasé.

« Oh, Patron... commenta Okita. Vous prenez les devants rapidement, hein... »

Kagura, elle, s'avança lentement, sans que Gintoki n'enlève sa main du pantalon du brun, et vint prendre son portefeuille dans sa poche. Puis elle fit volte-face, comptant les maigres billets qu'il contenait, et lança :

« Ça sera cent ans de sukonbu pour mon silence. »

* * *

**Gintama – Elizabeth/Katsura/le Jouishishi (Gintoki) – PG**

_Le prochain qui parle de tenter quelque chose contre lui, je le fais castrer pendant son sommeil._

Un frisson se répandit dans l'assemblée. Les partisans du Jouishishi ne tardèrent pas à se jeter à plat ventre, hurlant des excuses. Katsura arriva dans la pièce, observant avec surprise ses compagnons agenouillés, face à son cher compagnon. Mais il s'exclama soudain :

« Oh, vous semblez bien vous entendre! Bravo, Elizabeth. Allez, on va au cyber-café! »

Il ne vit pas les regards terrifiés des hommes qui avaient osé parler d'enlever Shiroyasha et le joindre de force à leur cause, ainsi que le signe de mort que leur envoya Elizabeth avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

* * *

**Gintama – Sorachi/Otae/Sacchan/Kyuubei – PG-13**

« GORILLA! »

Hideaki Sorachi vit sa porte s'ouvrir, sa plume encore en main, et ses yeux de macaque écarquillés. Et des visages bien connus lui flanquèrent des sueurs froides.

« Sensei, dit doucereusement Otae. Quand est-ce que vous commencerez enfin un arc sur le développement de mon personnage? Sans qu'il y ait cet abruti de Gin-san pour gâcher tout.

– Te plains pas, gueula Sacchan. Moi j'ai rien eu depuis le chapitre 321!

– Vous devez faire de Otae-chan l'héroïne, sinon... »

Kyuubei sortit son katana de son fourreau.

_Et c'est ainsi que la mort de l'auteur mit fin à Gintama._

« HEY! Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça! »

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Kagura (Sadaharu) – PG-13**

_Gin-san et Kagura jouent à Twilight Princess_

« Droite. Gauche. Haut... ... J'ai dit haut!

– Mais je peux pas aller en haut, sinon je vais me faire écrabouiller par les géants, Kagura-chan!

– Il faut risquer sa vie pour atteindre la vérité ultime!

– Ouais mais là je joue à Zelda, je viens chercher Excalibur, pas la Porte de la Vérité de FMA!

– Gin-chan t'es trop nul! Je t'aide plus, que Sadaharu chie sur ta Owee!

– Hein? Ah, non, Kagura-sama, pleaaase, je suis coincé depuis des jours, et Toushi veut plus m'aider- AAAH! Sale clébard, va chier dehors! »

* * *

**Gintama – Les Yorozuyas/Hasegawa – PG**

_Gin-san a trop regardé Evangelion_

« Je vois. Alors ça y est, il est définitivement passé du côté obscur

– Dis pas ça, Gin-san! gémit Shinpachi. Y a vraiment un problème, là! Hasegawa-san est bizarre!

– Un Madao reste un Madao quoiqu'il fasse, commenta solennellement Kagura.

– Tu vois, y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, c'est juste une passade. Il va s'en remettre.

– C'est pas comme s'il traversait l'adolescence! Ça fait deux jours qu'il est assis sur son carton à parler d'un ''Plan de complémentarité de l'homme'', de troisième Ange qui arrive, ou je ne sais pas quoi... »

Gintoki se figea. Et se mit à courir.

« Sortez les Eva, c'est la fin du monde! »

* * *

(Drabble que j'ai continué à partir d'un autre de l'arbre, écrit par une autre auteur)

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« J'ai dû l'assommer alors il risque d'être furieux au réveil. »

Gintoki relut, une fois, deux fois, le mot de Okita laissé à son intention. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le capitaine du Shinsengumi avait fait ça, mais effectivement, ça risquait de ne pas être joli quand il se réveillerait.

Tandis qu'il observait le brun, étalé de tout son long sur ses draps, il lui vint une idée lumineuse. Il pourrait peut-être rendre ça marrant. Après tout, ça l'était dans To Love-ru...

Alors, tout sourire, il enleva son kimono, dézippa son haut, et s'apprêtait à faire tomber le caleçon quand il entendit un grondement.

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu fous? »

Oups. Mauvais timing.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Kagura (Hijikata) – PG-15**

Il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où des mains aventureuses se glissaient dans son pantalon. Longtemps, il resta immobile, fixant son plafond en clignant des yeux.

Il avait sûrement encore été pris dans un Kanashibari. Oui, c'était ça. Et c'était aussi le fantôme qui lui avait fait... ça. Oui, forcément. Hahahahaha...

« Gin-chan, tu es réveillé? résonna la voix endormie de Kagura.

– N-Non, je dors encore! »

Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour qu'elle ouvre, voie la petite tente dans que formaient ses draps, puis tourne les talons.

« Les adultes, tous des porcs. »

Il grimaça quand elle referma en claquant. Dès qu'il le verrait, il buterait ce bouffeur de mayo...

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Takasugi (Katsura/Shouyo) – PG**

Bien sûr qu'il lui arrive encore de penser au passé. La mort, la guerre n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement.

Mais Gintoki sait que se concentrer dessus est inutile. Takasugi n'a jamais su s'en défaire. Il ne peut, et ne veut pas faire taire les hurlements qui résonnent dans sa tête. Il veut juste tout détruire, se venger de ce monde qui lui a pris la seule personne qui importait vraiment.

Gintoki sait qu'il ne pourra pas le changer. Zura aussi l'a compris. Alors, pour Shouyo-sensei, quand viendra le moment, il le fera. Il tuera Takasugi.

Mais, en attendant, il compte bien profiter de la belle vie que la paix lui a offerte.

* * *

**Gintama – Hijikata/Gintoki – PG**

L'intention le surprenait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ce n'était pas rien.

Ce matin-là, Hijikata s'était levé un fois de plus du pied gauche, mais cette fois-ci pour une bonne raison. Encore une année de passée. Il vieillissait. Sougo n'avait évidemment pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Et la volonté de Kondo-san à aller fêter ça ne l'énervait qu'encore plus.

Et là, en regardant son courrier, il était tombé sur un petit paquet rectangulaire, entouré de papier marron simple. Il y avait un paquet de clopes à l'intérieur. Plus une petite note : ''Bon futur cancer, Oogushi-kun''.

Et il sourit légèrement, sa mauvaise humeur s'évaporant. Il devrait un parfait au Yorozuya.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Kagura – PG-13**

« Si c'est possible!

– Dans ta tête, oui. Et elle est vide, ta tête.

– Mais Mami m'a dit que ça existait!

– Et alors, puisque ton Papi-le-chauve t'as dit que le Père Noël existait, tu y crois encore? »

Kagura se figea, les yeux ronds. Et quand ils débordèrent de larmes, il s'exclama :

« M-Mais non, enfin, je disais ça, tu sais très bien que Gin-san est un crétin non? Bien sûr que oui, le Père Noël t'apportera un onigiri de la taille de Sadaharu, s'il le fait pas j'lui pète la gueule! »

Il ne vit pas le sourire machiavélique qui étira ses lèvres dès que Gintoki eut le dos tourné.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata – PG-13**

« ...limpide. » ronchonna-t-il, ses mains profondément plongées dans ses poches, comme un enfant boudeur. Ce que ne manqua pas lui faire remarquer Gintoki, avec un sourire moqueur.

Seulement, Hijikata ne réagit pas bien. Au lieu des cris et coups de pieds auxquels il s'attendait, le brun se contenta de s'en aller, refusant clairement de lui répondre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Et puis merde! pensa-t-il. C'était pas sa faute s'il avait des gosses qui traînaient chez lui tout le temps! Ils pourraient pas se voir au bureau des Yorozuyas, c'était comme ça, et si l'autre ne pouvait pas s'y faire, il l'aurait dans le cul, et basta.

* * *

**Gintama – Gintoki/Hijikata (Hasegawa) – PG**

Gintoki ne sût pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se trouvait au bar avec Hasegawa, à descendre le peu de saké qu'il pouvait payer, le Madao parlant du dernier appel qu'il avait échangé avec sa femme. Et il finit par lui demander s'il avait quelqu'un ces temps-ci.

Le Yorozuya, se grattant un coin de la tête, marmonna quelque chose à propos de la fille de la météo, et le brun ricana, ajoutant que Gintoki avait un paquet de belles nanas autour de lui, et qu'il avait l'embarras du choix.

Mais ce qui réduit au silence le samouraï fut bien le fait que la personne qui lui soit venue en tête soit ce crétin d'Hijikata...

* * *

**Gintama – Ginpachi et ses élèves – PG-13**

« M'sieur, m'sieur!

– Moui? marmonna Ginpachi, mâchonnant sa clope, ou plutôt sa sucette qu'il avait bien sûr sucée trop fort, tellement que le bout fumait.

– Comment on fait les bébés, m'sieur? demanda Kagura, sans une once de gêne dans la voix.

– Tu d'manderas à ta mère, répondit-il machinalement.

– J'ai plus que Papi, m'sieur! En plus il est chauve!

– Ah. Dans ce cas, je laisse la stagiaire vous expliquer. Sacchan, appela-t-il. J'te confie les gosses. »

Il eut le temps de sortir avant d'entendre les conseils sur le meilleur matériel de bondage du marché selon la jeune éducatrice.


End file.
